The present disclosure relates to an image pickup unit that may be preferable, for example, for color photography, and to an electronic apparatus including this.
Generally, in an imaging device (an image pickup unit) that shoots a color image, a color filter that has a predetermined color arrangement is provided on an image sensor that includes a plurality of pixels, and the color image is synthesized using image pickup data that are dispersed space-divisionally. Specifically, for example, a filter that may selectively transmit color light of one of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) is provided on the image sensor for each pixel. As a color arrangement of R, G, and B in this case, for example, Bayer arrangement is typical.
On the other hand, as a measurement unit that utilizes spectroscopy, for example, a measurement unit that may include, on an optical detection device, for example, a variable filter that selectively transmits a specific wavelength is used (for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 4). As the variable filter, a so-called liquid crystal Lyot filter can be mentioned in which a transmission wavelength may be variable by voltage drive, for example.